Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
It was late afternoon when Clarissa Bennett received a call from Fuki. "Clar-chan! I'm on the way!" "Oh yeah it is that day isn't it? Make sure you bring snacks. See you in a bit." Clarissa said. Now to call Cara over too. This is gonna be great. ''"Hey Cara, just wondering if you wanted to come over for a bit, been a while." "You just woke me up..." Cara groaned. "Be there in 30." "Yay! Shelly, you'll just looove Clarissa!" She said, skipping with her bags. "Are all those bags necessary?" Shelly muttered, straightening her glasses. "Why can't you be like Ken-kun and pack lightly?" "Why can't you stop fawning over my brother?" She replied with a wink. "I-I'm not fawning!" "Righto..." Fuki sighed as Clarissa's house came into view. Looking out the window, Clarissa shrieked. "They're here already? All right time for plan B. Distract them with something and clean my house in the meantime." Cara appeared in her room. "You want a distraction?" She asked "You got one." She appeared in front of the girls and introduced herself. "W-Wow!" Fukitsu exclaimed as she looked at the older girl. "You're tall... And fast... Anyways, I'm Fukitsu! And this is Shelly!" She said, slapping Shelly's back, which caused her to temporarily lose her balance. Laughing Cara queried, "You must be here for the party eh? Bring anything interesting?" No sooner than Cara had said that, Fukitsu dropped her bag. She unzipped it, and whipped out five bottles of Corona Light. "Cuz why not?" She shrugged. "Oh... That's why you were talking to my sister..." Shelly sighed. "Yeah, of course." Fuki smiled. "I tried to sneak some back home from school... But forgot them in my dorm, haha..." "This'll be interesting." "Let the games commence." Meanwhile, Clarissa was rapidly moving things around. Cleaning up her house and getting something nice on was a chore but she did it fairly quickly. By the time they walked in, it was a clean freak paradise. The scent of candles was wafting through the air. "Clar-chan!" Fukitsu yelled, dropping her bags again and giving her a tight hug. Meanwhile, Shelly hung back behind Cara, her shy personality getting the best of her. Patting Fuki on the back, Clarissa asked "How's Blaine? And... who's hiding behind the demon child?" she laughed. "Adorable!" She smiled. "And that's Shelly, I'm staying at her house. It would be mean to ditch her so I brought her here." "Hello..." "How's it going, Shelly?" Clarissa asked with an outstretched hand. Shelly replied with a shy wave and a smile. "She's shy." Fukitsu said. "So, what are we doing?" "Well, this is my first sleepover so I don't exactly know what just yet. Wanna pick a movie?" Clarissa said. "Ooh ooh that one we watched las-" Cara started "NO. We're not watching '''that ever again'." Clarissa said. Shelly pulled something out of her bag, she extended her arm to Clarissa. It was a movie, on the case was a man dressed in red and black tights. Sort of like a well-known superhero. On his back were two black katanas. "This one's good..." "Ugh a super hero movie? Well if no one else has anything better. I'll go get the popcorn awhile." Cara said. "He's not a hero... He's a-" "No one cares." Fuki said, cutting her off. "What I wanna know is, what were you gonna pick, Cara-chan?" Cara whispered the name and genre of the movie into Fuki's ear. "Curious?" She asked. "Hell yeah!" She squealed. "Clar-chan! Ooooh, this movie sounds great!" She gestured for Shelly to come, but was refused. "Oh fine... Me and Cara-chan will watch, I guess you two can watch that one... Clar-chan, try not to let Shelly's nerdiness bother you." "Fuki..." "Use my the other room if you're gonna watch a movie. Me and Shelly need to have a talk anyway. If you want popcorn, it's in the cabinet." Clarissa said to the two of them. But Fuki had already dragged Cara out of the room, it was now just Shelly and Clarissa. "T-Talk?" "So... What's Ken like?" Clarissa asked, as a test question. Shelly's face began to redden as she sat down on the couch. "H-He's nice." She hugged her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Why?" "He is nice. You are also nice. Nice people tend to like other nice people. Some other people who are not so nice also like nice people." Clarissa said quietly. Shelly looked at Clarissa confused, then simply continued. "He always stood up for me when other kids on our class made fun of me... Everyone would poke fun at my glasses back then, because they were way too big. It was hard to find glasses that would properly fit back in first grade." She smiled. "But Ken, all the way up to when he left, made sure no one gave me trouble with anything. No one called me a nerd, I didn't get pushed around in the hall anymore, when he was around... I... I actually felt like I fitted in." This was easily the most Shelly had said since she arrived. "Aww that's so sweet." Clarissa said with a smile. "Why do you ask?" Shelly said, referring to Clarissa's initial question. Tilting her head to the side she said "I just wanted to know more about Ken." "Oh... Fuki said she thinks you like him." Shelly said smiling. "And do you?" Clarissa asked, returning the smile. ''Her response will determine if she gets out of here alive ''she thought, slightly gritting her teeth as she did so. "Well, I do." She said blushing. "But I simply want Ken-kun to be happy, I honestly wouldn't dream of ever dating him..." "Why not, you're pretty and he is kinda cute isn't he?" Clarissa asked. "Right, but he doesn't like me." She chuckled. "If you wanted to, I'm sure you could convince him." Clarissa laughed. ''Good, he's safe from her. ''she thought. "But don't you like him too?" Shelly said perceptively. "You seemed kind of uneasy before I responded..." Putting her arms up and down once, Clarissa responded "You see right through me don't ya?" she chuckled.